It just had to be Disney
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: A multitude of characters [Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Vlad, Clock work, and even Skulker] try to bring Danny and Sam together through a variety of Disney songs. Each chapter featuring a different way with a different song!
1. Kiss the girl

**I got this little idea while I watched 'the little mermaid' while I was baby-sitting my cousins. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

'**Kiss the girl'**

Danny glanced up from his menu, his icy blue eyes memorizing the image of Sam bathed in candle light.

It had been a while since they had gone out to a fancy restaurant. Glancing about, his gaze passed by several people; people like Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack. But his stare stopped dead on the girl sitting across from him, his sky blue orbs softening as something akin to love shone in them.

He had only seen her wear a dress during the dance they had in ninth grade, even though she looked beautiful in everything, his mind agreed that she looked best when she wore that pretty, modestly revealing, dress. Even though they hadn't gone to their tenth grade dance, nor to the dance just a few months ago, he could remember her in that dress rather well.

Tucker glanced at his two best friends, the romantic smile that played on Danny's lips was not surprising, especially when he noticed what he was smiling at. Tucker was a bit jealous of Danny for a moment. Sam was a beautiful girl, very attractive. But he knew he had no chance with her, she had fallen head-over-heels for Danny, and Tucker knew Danny had fallen for her too. He saw Danny blush and look at his lap, probably choosing not to act.

Tucker's turquoise eyes surveyed the restaurant until he spotted the musicians. He grinned wickedly, his orbs having landed on the musical theme that had been announced next to the small orchestra. They were doing Disney songs.

Turning to Jazz, he told her of him plan. She, too, smirked when she heard it. Both stood, walked over, and spoke to the small orchestra, occasionally pointing at Sam and Danny. The lead singer grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Having come back to their seats, Jazz and Tucker crossed their fingers under the table, hoping for the best.

Then, the music started.

"Percussion…"

The singer called out to the band, just as its tune began with a small percussion solo.

"Strings…"

Slowly, the violins and violas vegan to warm up to the song, their high-pitched sound resonating around the room; the lower tones of the bass and the cello joined in soon.

"Winds…"

The flutes, piccolos, and others whistled in, their mixed voiced combining with the other instruments into one smooth tune.

"Words…"

The male sung, his deep voice smooth as he said this.

"There you see her…"

Danny glanced back up at his friend, much too interested in her natural beauty than the man in a tux, with a microphone at hand, walked to them slowly.

"Sitting there across the way…"

Closing in on the two love birds, the lead sung into Danny's ear, noticing how the boy's eyes glazed over as her stared at the girl in front of him. Sam did not notice what was going on, her gaze fixated on the menu.

"She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her…"

All too true, out of all the girls he knew, Sam was the most puzzling one. She did what she thought was right, said what ever came into her head, and was completely fearless. She was unlike any other girl.

"And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try…"

Yes… Danny was dying to try, he was dying to try out her lips, her love, her everything. He was desperate, he was dying to try her.

"You wanna kiss the girl."

Danny's eyes widened when he finally noticed that he had been thinking that. But when he saw her, sitting there, looking so sweet, so kind, he knew he did.

"Yes, you want her,

Look at her, you know you do…"

Danny nodded, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Possible she wants you too…"

Danny's look went crestfallen. What if she didn't? How could he endanger their friendship with his feelings?

"There is one way to ask her…"

Danny changed from sad to hopeful, his brilliant eyes shining with new found happiness. The other singers gave a back-up push, their sweeter, less manly voices joining in with the high-pitch of the violins.

"It don't take a word,  
Not a single word,  
Go on and kiss the girl…"

Sam glanced up at Danny, a small smile spread out on her lips, making Danny blush and look away. Sam raised a polished eyebrow, but said nothing, reverting her attention back to her menu. She suddenly bit her lip, finding it hard to make her choice on what to eat. Danny nearly drooled when her saw her nibble her purple painted lips, yearning to do that himself. He leaned in, but when she glanced at him again, he retreated, giving her a shaky grin.

"Sing with me now,"

The lead turned to his crew, a light twinkle in his eye, these two were a challenge; nothing a Disney song couldn't fix!

"Sha la, la, la, la, la,  
My, oh my,  
Look like the boy too shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl…"

The singers sounded genuinely sad, this caused Sam to give them a questioning glance, but when she saw Danny blushing at their words, her eyes widened in realization.

"Sha, la, la, la, la, la,  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl…"

Sam gave the singers a hard glare, then she proceeded to place her hand gently on Danny's for the sole purpose of comforting him, but it drove the testosterone high boy up the wall.

The music played a small solo, but it was making Danny want to pounce of Sam. His hand shook, to which made Sam tighten her grip on it, this did not help the situation for the poor halfa. But the wordless interval was short.

"Now's your moment…"

The lead sang with his company, their voices joining in one smooth chorus, they were their own orchestra. Danny glanced at Sam from under his raven-black hair. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her menu, biting her lips again. This gesture did not help him at all.

"Floating in a blue lagoon…"

Danny glanced around, his eyes rolling when he noticed the dancing blue/white lights, and the fact that the floor was quite a dark shade of azure.

"Boy you better do it soon,  
No time will be better…"

Danny knew that was true, he and Sam rarely got any romantic moments. And when they did, something always interrupted them. Last time it had been Paulina who had interrupted them, and Danny had given her a cold brush-off. When Sam had seen this, she had unknowingly squealed and jumped on Danny, giving him a kiss on the edge of his lips. This had sent both into a blushing fit, thankfully Tucker had caught it on tape, and had actually been requested by Danny to see it sometimes.

"She don't say a word,  
And she won't say a word,  
Until you kiss the girl…"

Sam opened her mouth to object, but she noticed that her voice was gone. Whoa, serious déjà vu. She could have sworn that when she looked into the mirror, she had the red hair Ariel did.

"Sha, la, la, la, la, la,  
Don't be scared,  
You got the mood prepared,  
Go on and kiss the girl…"

Danny gave Sam a hopeful glance, his eyes shining with something Sam could not describe, but her heart fluttered in her ribcage, a brilliant blush made her usually pale face glow.

"Sha la, la, la, la, la,  
Don't stop now,  
Don't try to hide it how,  
You want to kiss the girl…"

Sam's blush made Danny moist his lip without knowing he had done it. This cause the girl to divert her gaze to his lips, they seemed to be tempting her. Thankfully for her, Danny's own eyes weren't concentrated anywhere near her violet orbs.

"Float along,  
And listen to the song,  
The song say kiss the girl…"

Danny passed his tongue over his lips again, his gaze having switched from where it had previously paused back to her sweet looking purple lips. She mimicked his action, her tongue not smearing the purple lipstick thanks to the drying gloss she had placed over it. Danny's eyes followed her pink mouth appendage, his baby blue orbs were hungrily eating her up, making Sam blush again.

"Sha la, la, la, la,  
The music play,  
Do what the music say,  
You got to kiss the girl…"

Danny leaned forward, his eyes rising to meet Sam's. She also came forward, her own orbs reluctantly pulling themselves from his lips to his now glowing green eyes. Jazz elbowed Tucker to get his attention, they watched in anticipation as the two raven-haired love birds began their slow journey to meet each other halfway. Even Jack and Maddie stopped blathering on about ghost to the people next to them to witness them kiss.

"You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl…"

The lead singer finished softly, the fact that he was backing away from the center table in which Danny and Sam sat brought the attention of many curious on lookers. When purple lips and tan ones met lovingly, the entire restaurant cheered them on, making catcalls and wolf whistles when Danny deepened the kiss into something that shouldn't be expressed in public.

It just had to be Disney.

**

* * *

Seriously, I hope you guys did enjoy this first chapter! I had loads of fun writing it! Anyway, I wanted to ask for some help. See, I wanted to have at least ten chapters. Turns out, my knowledge of Disney love songs is quite limited, so I'm going to need all the help I can get. Hopefully, some of you marvelous people can take some time to tell me a few of your favorite Disney love songs. Please?**

**Anyway, please read and review for me! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing.**


	2. I won't say I'm in love

**((Laughs)), this little note is a thank you to everyone who reviewed to me and put in some of their brilliant ideas into my head. Yep! Upendi, Love will find a way, Can you feel the love tonight, I won't say (I'm in love), and others! Amongst all of these, I found two that progressed into detailed chapters. So, expect chapter three soon!**

* * *

'**I won't say (I'm in love)'**

Mr. Lancer sighed, rubbing his temples with his slightly withered hand. These kids were giving him white hair… on his bald head! He was weary of Danny and Sam's innocent flirting and synchronized yells of denial over their relationship. Who knew kinds could be so loud?

He spotted at attendance sheet the principal had sent him that afternoon, giving him info on who was called in sick, and who wasn't. He grinned when he noticed a specific name that had been called in as 'impaired'.

_Daniel Fenton._

Smirking, he took the schedule that held the activities of tomorrow's English class. A Shakespeare lecture, a sleeping drug for this specific bunch. Crumpling the paper, he took out another sheet, scribbling down his ideas on it. Let switch this around…

* * *

Sam glared at the little slip she'd gotten, her amethyst eyes promising things that could be described as: much worse than death.

Mr. Lancer shivered, but kept his cool, smirking at his students. "Now, I know I promised that lecture on Shakespeare, but I thought this would bring you into the world of literature and history better. By the way, we will do this in front of your parents and staff, so be sure to study your lines!"

Sam's eyes widened when she noticed that Danny's desk was missing the young man's books and sleeping head; plus, when she took note that it had no name slip at all.

Raising her hand, she questioned her teacher, "Mr. Lancer, Danny isn't here... should I take him a slip?"

Mr. Lancer shook his head, "No, he is absent, then he won't get a part." The bell rang and most of the people tried to shoot out, unfortunately Mr. Lancer halted them to give them one more piece of information, "Come after school tomorrow."

Sam snarled, muttering things under her breath and glaring at the scrip and the highlighted parts in the little booklet.

_Hercules_

_Megara (Sam Manson)_

_Hercules (Dash Baxter)_

_Muses (Valerie Gray, Paullina Sanchez, Star Locklight, ect…)_

* * *

Sam was seething, yes Paullina was exceptionally annoying sometimes, but apparently, she had set out to ruin everything every time she tried to tell Danny about the play their class was participating in. Sure, she disliked it, but did Danny actually have to drool?

She glanced out to Tucker, who was in the control box of the gym, and handed him a shaky smile. Despite herself, Sam was nervous. She was making her big debut! Yes, she had recited her lines and the lyrics of her song, but she was unsure that she wouldn't faint from stage fright.

A light above her blinked, signaling that it was time for her to step out along with Kwan, who played the annoying horse-creature; coming out in her cue, she screamed, making it as soft, yet as loud as possible.

She flirted with Dash perfectly, and went back to the other student, who played Hades, and did her lines in the most amazing display of memory and acting skills. She had gotten everyone clapping.

The in-between stuff was easy, but here came the song. She had nearly gagged when Dash had to reach out and pick up her slipped-off dress sleeve of her Greek out-fit. She had managed to choke it down, but she could not contain the look of disgust. Thankfully, that was the expression she was supposed to make.

Standing, she began the song, walking at the way she had seen the Disney Megara do during this tune.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment…"

She hummed into the mike, her voice soft, as if she was depressed. Tucker shivered, glancing over his shoulder as Danny phased into the control box. "Jazz told me about it and I-"

Tucker cut him off, rolling his eyes, "About time…"

Danny raised an eyebrow, but when Tucker pointed at the set-up stage, all thoughts vanished from his head. It wasn't everyday that he got to see Sam in a dress. Special **not **a Greek dress that was nearly see through. Not only that, it revealed her petit figure and pale legs.

"I guess I've already won that…"

Sam's voice lowered a bit, making her sound disgusted with herself as she made a gesture to back it up. She walked away from the little cupid statue that had seemed to be threatening to shoot her with his dreaded arrows of 'love'. She had turned it around in distaste and hatred, giving it a small glare over her shoulder as she stormed off.

"No man is worth the aggravation…"

Sam sighed, bringing the white flower to her chest, blowing on to it, and watching it budge with her breath. The music sped up, and more lights shone on to the stage that had been smothered in black. Revealing the stone-painted muses that turned and grinned at Sam's back as she passed.

"That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

She exclaimed it, throwing the flower over her shoulder, and drooping her head onto her right shoulder in distaste. Unfortunately, Valerie caught the flower, the action helping the other eight girls begin to dance and sing.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin',  
He's the Earth and heaven to you…"

Out of the nine muses, Valerie was the loudest, but Danny's attention was not on the dark-skinned girl, but on the main character on-stage, who was glaring onto the wall with what Danny guessed was anger.

"Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through you…"

Sam interrupted them, her voice louder and much more in-tune than the rest. She cried out a blunt "Oh, no!" and she walked off, ignoring how the Valerie statue had been waving the white flower Dash had given her in front of her face.

"Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of…"

Sam's voice was clear, and she repeated what she was smoothly sung out before, her voice less forceful, and her eyes a bit less defiant. But she tried to regain her posture, as if she were dispelling her thoughts about 'Hercules'.

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no…"

She still sounded unkind, but this was said as if she was reassuring herself she wouldn't. The nine muses did not give up in pushing her down, though.

"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh…"

The muses danced, shaking their heads and hips at the same time to increase their disapproval toward the girl's resistance, but no one was seriously focused on them. They eyes were trained on the lone girl who stood in the crystal blue shine of the spot-light.

"It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love…"

Sam softened her voice, her own eyes doing the same, the last word she spoke sounded kind, and a lot of the female parents and staff in the audience nodded at how convincing the girl was. But Sam was, in fact, trying to convince herself for sure that she would not say it. Her thought were not on 'Hercules' though, they were focused on another superhero. The nine muses looked at one another in 'confusion' at her resilience.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson…"

She gripped her chest, as if she wanted to wretch out her own heart in attempt to stop all feelings of love from getting ahead of her.

"It feels so good when you start out…"

She smiled, leaning onto another statue of a man and a woman kissing that had been shadowed by the smothering darkness on the un-lighted stage. She suddenly snapped out of her day-dreams, glaring at the statue as if it was at fault.

"My head is screaming get a grip, girl!"

Her head snapped around, baring another icy stare at the suddenly still muses who had been twirling and singing only a few moments before. Turning her head back around slowly, she continued singing.

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

She let out another musical "Oh, oh!", her voice never faltering as the muses came to life again, their slight taunting haunting her as she stomped away in what seemed to be denial and anger.

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling…"

Valerie shook her finger at the girl who stormed toward the fountain of the people kissing, the rest of the muses doing similar gestures at the pale female.

"Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling…"

Sam cut through their chorus again, her eyes tightly shut together, as if it would help her block the seven voices whispering and singing to her.

"Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up…"

All nine girls rode of the statue, making a complex pyramid, Valerie at the top, spitting out water much like a fountain.

"That ya got, got, got it bad!"

Sam ignored them, slicing into their vocal orchestra with her own angry "Oh!"

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no!"

Sam hopped from island to island on the little lake they had installed on the stage, tripping on the last one, her hang reaching out to catch herself. Ironically, she caught the hand of a 'Dash/Hercules' statue, she stood up and leaned into him, a small, romantic smile on her face.

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love!"

The last sentence was sung by Valerie only, but it caused immediate effect. Sam seemed to have snapped out of it, and she instantly erased the smile off of her face, replacing it with an expression she easily interpreted toward Dash.

"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love!"

She covered her ears, walking away from the statue, her eyes shut tight. But the muses did not need her ears for her to hear them, their voices vibrated off of her very bones.

"You're doin' flips

Read our lips  
You're in love!"

Sam shook her head roughly, waving an angry hand at the singing statues that chased her everywhere she went.

"You're way off base  
I won't say it!"

Her words were angry, she wanted them to give up, to leave her be! She gave them a direct order, eyes still shut tight.

"Get off my case  
I won't say it!"

Sam snarled, begrudgingly settling back down on the fountain of the kissing pair. She had her hands on her ears and her fingers smoothing down her temples. She was angry.

"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love…"

The muses picked up the white flower, placing it gently beside Sam and walking away, their voices fading.

Sam leaned back, her hands resting beside her, then she almost snatched her hand away when it landed on top of the blossom. Her eyes softened, imagining that she had been given the plant by Danny, not Dash.

"Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love…"

Sam laid back down in the edge of the fountain, gripping the flower to her chest. Sighing and a big smile on her face. The muses smiled to one another, and swooned, grinning.

Danny did not wait for the play to finish, his feelings, thoughts, and other thing he never knew he had got all mixed up, his emotions in a great big ramble of confusion. Seeing Sam act, look, and sing like that, foreign feelings that had been held back by Valerie and Paullina had begun to ride to the surface.

He didn't even pause when he heard the crowd cheer or to answer Tucker's standard question. Phasing through the wall, he left quickly, settling down on a park bench as Danny Fenton –not the Danny Phantom he had been before the bright blue light- to put his feelings in order.

Three hours passed, and he had yet to decipher what he had in his head, when he heard the melodic voice of his only, true, female friend. His face snapped up in surprise, meeting the beautiful sight of her, running toward him, cheeks flushed and a small smile on her face as she hurried his way.

His cheeks glowed when his 'perverted side' turned the innocent image into something more intimate in which her face would be flushed, but for other reasons.

She stopped running a few paces before him, walking the rest before she relaxed and sat down beside him, panting slightly. He smiled at her, winking. "I saw it."

She turned to him, confused, "Saw what?"

His grinned widened, "I saw you sing…"

Instantly his words made something explode in her chest, a brilliant blush working it's way over her bright red face, making it even hotter, and her face glowed with embarrassment.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat, why didn't he notice that she was so beautiful before?

She glanced at him through her eye-lashes, looking incredibly desirable in Danny's baby blue orbs. "I sang it for you…"

His eyes widened, but his surprise was brief, instead he felt relief. He leaned into her, his lips pressing against her own, shocking Sam, who had her eyes tightly shut.

Mr. Lancer watched from afar, having followed Sam after she had left the celebration party after the play. He smirked, glancing down at the Disney's script in his hands, reading the title without really seeing it.

It just had to be Disney.

**

* * *

I'm kind of upset that I had to put too much dialogue instead of the usual silent symphony I wanted, but I guess this is the best I could do. I needed Lancer to explain the situation and all, plus, Sam needed to confess.**

**But when someone suggested the song 'I won't say (I'm in love)' I couldn't resist! I just adore that song! It is, in fact, my favorite song in the entire world. I hope all of you can imagine Sam as beautiful as I did. Imagine her with red lip-stick a Greek white see-through dress, and some eye make-up on her eye-lids.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be updated soon, since the ideas just keep coming. I hope all of you have enjoyed this as much as I have when I wrote it!**

**Big hugs and kisses to all who were so kind and reviewed to me so nicely and praised me like I was the queen of the world. I enjoyed how everyone was so sweet to me, it made me feel very special! I love you all, and if I have time soon, I WILL private message everyone with individual 'thank you's.**

**Special thanks to:**

alicat54, Mia, dethhauntssister, ghostanimal, Goshikku Seirei, Miss-Frenchie, PhantomsAngelS2, Amethyst Tears 1347, DP-shrine-in-closet-girl, crystal, Abikageisure, CharmedNightSkye, psfc, Tara, Sam-n-Danny1, Phoenix'sSoul, RemembertheLegacy, Yenattirb, Titan6, flarey phoenix, Yami-chan and Unrealistic.

**And others who had no chance to review but read this anyway!**


End file.
